The Strange Tail Girl
by Lancer-Chan
Summary: Who's this "Strange Tail Girl" that's been a popular rumor in a country?There's been case of murder with no clues to be found.Hunters are on the n they find out this mystery and solve this?The main character is called by many names so please remember the names.The main character is actually from Fate Extra CCC, but I had to use Fate Stay Night since Fate Extra CCC isn't here
1. Chapter 1

The lights turned on and off. Steps of running people can be heard in that night. Nothing can be seen clearly. Only the forms of the shadows.

"Stop! Stop running! By law, you are to be send to jail for stealing!" a voice of someone, shouting in the quiet night.

It was a group of police charging to someone. Some of the men were shooting their target with guns.

"Hehehe~"

"Stop! Or do you need to be taken by force?" said the leader.

"No one can stop me. You all are fools!" said the target.

"L-leader! Our target... I mean, theif is a female! We can't use force", said one of the men.

"I only obey the laws of the city", replied the leader. "If laws say we can rob, why would I waste my life chasing down her?"

The group was speechless. What their leader said was true. Everyone of them have a family, which is more important than playing a tag game. But for the sake of the money to live with them, they are forced to.

"Men! Start shooting our target! Let's get her alive or dead!" he shouted. Then every member there took out their guns and started shooting. None of their bullets injured the target.

"Foolish humans. They don't understand what their other species say when their actions are useless!"

She stopped running because there was a dead end infront of her. Everyone was taunting.

"You... We've caught you in a dead end... Surrender now...!" said the leader. They're only respond was chuckles and laughter by their target.

"Oh! What a laugh. Do you think some humans like you... Can stop me?" she said, walking towards them. While walking, she was escaping from the dark shadows. The group saw her true form. She wasn't a girl. Nope. Not even human.

"L-leader! It's a devil!?"

"Hold it together men! Devil or not, they are never allowed in this world! Let us destroy her!"

"Leader are you nuts? She may cast a spell or something"

The leader knew most of his companions were to afraid to fight. He was the only one who's brave.

"Oi, human. Listen what your combrats say. They are right" she said. "But you are mistaken. I'm no devil".

"Then what are you?" asked the leader.

"I don't give my names to pathetic humans. But you can refer to me as 'Strange Tail Girl'. That's all I'd like to be called", she said.

"Listen now. Make a choice before I make things my way", she added. "Leave or make it my way", she said with a smirk.

"Although many of us will leave..." said the leader. He was doing something suspisious. The Strange Tail Girl raised an eyebrow and caught him secretly taking out a gun.

"But I refuse! I would stand here for the law and the good!" he shouted and started shooting her. All of the combrats ran away; fear that they might get cursed.

She ran quickly infront of him and held his hand with the gun tightly. Blood can no longer pass through the hand. The leader was shocked.

"Now now... You prefer my way?" she asked with a chuckle. "Very well. You've made me happy".

The Strange Tail Girl kicked his stomach and blood splashed out. She then ran behind and stabbed his back. The leader could no longer move. He fell down chocking blood while he can live his last breath.

"What did I tell you? No one can stop me", she said. Her eyes show no mercy on her enemies. "I'll need this for me to gain strength. And I guess these diamonds will make a wonderful decor!" she continued.

"Well my buisness is done here. You are no use to me".

She took out a small bottle of dust and put it on the leader's face.

"W-what is this...?" he asked with no energy.

"It's a gift from me. It'll bring you bad luck everytime yout hink of me", she said.

"You'll never forget me though. It's part of my abilities. Nothing can change it. If you do, I'll pay you a visit and slay you off!" she added. The Strange Tail Girl sounded like a little girl; enjoying herself.

"Bye-Bye~!" she said happily. She snapped her finger and she vanished.

However, the leader was about to be dead.

"She... Is too powerful. A powerful spirit. By my guessings, she is already dead and disturbing humans..."

"I hope... With my last words... Someone has to stop her..." those were his last words and then died. The news of this case became famous around the country. It was spread even to Hunters!


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking of Hunters...

"Killua! Come and read this!"

"What is it,Gon?" asked Killua.

"Read this! Mysterious murder happened on the streets with the famous police officer as its victim!" said Gon.

"This could be a strong murderer! This police officer blocks any attacks with Nen!" said Killua.

"Yes!" Gon stood up with confidence. "A strong opponent is the best challenge for me!"

"_Gon... You surprise me all the time" _

"Come on Killua! Let's go!" he called. Killua nodded and followed Gon. They went out through the window and started running. Both of the kids reached the police station to get some clues about this 'murderer' in the news. "Clues? We other staffs have no clue what happened on that night", he said. "Maybe you should ask the ones who went with the leader during the incident?" suggest the staff.

"Arigato", said both Gon and Killua.

"Y-you are asking what happened that night?!"

"Yes. What actually happened that night?" asked Killua.

"I-its too scary to talk about it..."

"What?! You're a police member! You aren't suppose to be afraid, you coward!" yelled Killua.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just... I'm just scared there's gonna be a curse to me if I tell you..."

"Hmm... A curse? Well that's one piece of information we have", said Gon. "Anything else you are allowed to give?" he asked.

"W-well... The target you're looking for can trick your mind. She's fast and slippery. She can cast magic better than Nen. That's all".

"Okay... Wait! 'She'? Is the target a... Girl?!" asked Killua.

"Gender is female. But her spirit... Isn't human..."

"Hmm... She isn't human... Well, let's see what we can do", said Killua.

Both young Hunters left the police station.

"The police station isn't much of help for clues", said Killua.

"It's okay, Killua. At least we know this opponent isn't human and she casts spells which are more powerful than Nen", replied Gon.

Killua turned to Gon with a smile. Showing that he agreed on Gon's explanation. They continued walking to the place of the crime scene. Where the leader died.

"Sorry, kids. But you're not allowed to cross the warning lines", said a policeman.

"We are Hunters. We are here to investigate this crime of murder", said Gon.

"Kids like you can't possibly be hunters", he said.

Both Gon and Killua showed their licence to the policeman. He was surprised to know even kids like them are hunters.

"Give us the permission to enter", said Killua.

The man gave a sigh. He thinks that this was a joke.

"You kids just stole this from your parents or something?" he asked. He didn't believe them.

"We are pro hunters! These licence are ours", said Gon.

The man gave a laugh. Gon and Killua were annoyed.

"Hahaha! What a joke of the day! You can't trick a policeman like me", he said.

Both Gon and Killua were angry at the man.

"We can give proof to you!" they shouted.

"Huh?"

Both of the kids showed him their Nen to him. He was amazed how strong their Nen were; for kids. He noticed that Gon's Nen was stronger.

"Now do you believe us?" asked Killua.

"Your Nen is stronger than mine! Ah... I mean... You may have Mastered Nen, but it doesn't really mean you're hunters", said the policeman.

"Gon! This man is pissing me out!" whispered Killua.

"Don't worry Killua. I have a plan", replied Gon.

"Alright but if your plan doesn't work I'mma smack him in the head".

"Sir aren't you suppose to hold a gun or something?" asked Gon.

"A gun? Why?" the man asked.

"Well what if there was a robbery and you have to shoot a target?" Killua asked with a smirk.

"Well... I have to guard here. So there is no need of that", he said.

"But wouldn't it save your life? If you had a gun you could shoot him before he shoots you", Gon said with a smirk, too.

"You guys have a point. But what'll you do if I go and get it?" he asked.

"We'll leave you", said Gon.

"Alright. There should be a spare gun in the car... I can use that", he said; running to his police car.

While searching for a fun, he didn't realised that Gon and Killua secretly entered the danger area.

"Phft! Haha! I wonder what's the look on his face if he knew we entered!" laughed Killua.

"That serves him right for wasting some time", said Gon.

So Gon and Killua start their investigation about the murder case.


	3. Chapter 3

Gon and Killua met another policeman at the crime scene. This time, the man allowed them to have a peek closer.

"This man is nicer than the last one", said Killua.

Gon nodded to Killua and focused on the clues.

"Sir, is that the mark where the leader died?" Gon asked.

"Yes. The leader must have caught the target in a dead end and started a fight", he replied. "Now no one wants to go out during the night because of this", he continued.

"Sir, do you have any info about this target?" Killua asked.

"Afraid not. This is what we have", he replied.

Killua gave a sigh. "Gon, I'm tired of gathering clues bit by bit. It's boring!" complaint Killua, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I know, Killua. Maybe can ask some of the other Hunters for some clues", suggested Gon.

"I don't think that'll work", said Killua. "This is a big case and will be given a big reward if it's solved. No one would share information about it except for the police and detective", Killua added. Both of the young hunters were feeling down. Suddenly, Gon had an idea.

"Yokatta!" he shouted. Killua jumped in surprised.

"Gon! Are you giving me a heart attack?!" scolded Killua.

"Sorry, but I think I've got it!" said Gon.

"Hmm...? I'm listening" said Killua.

"Maybe the other hunters are selfish about information, but maybe Kurapika and Leorio would share!" said Gon.

"You sure that Leorio the moneybags will share?" asked Killua, in a boring tune.

"Eh... Maybe... He is still a friend", said Gon.

"Whatever, let's go find them. I don't like boredom", said Killua, with a small smile.

"Osu!"

They went to the Nostrade's mansion, where Kurapika works as a bodyguard. Killua rang the bell. Suddenly, Basho came out to them.

"State your reason here", he said. "We are here to meet Kurapika. Is that okay?" said Killua.

"What of it?" he asked.

"We are solving a serious case here and wondered if he had any information about it", answered Gon.

"Alright, you both may pass", said Basho. He opened the large gate for them. Instead of walking, Gon and Killua ran through the gate and reached for the Nostrade's door.

"_Why in the world did those two ran for?! Kurapika is not gonna die or anything"_

Kurapika was on his break, drinking a glass of water when suddenly...

"KURAPIKA! KURAPIKA!" shouted Gon and Killua. Kurapika nearly chocked. But instead, he started coughing.

"Opps... Gomen, Kurapika..." said Gon while making a cute face; hoping to be forgiven.

"_Gon you baka! You don't have to make that face! It's embarrassing!"_

Killua thought that while blushing. Luckily Kurapika didn't notice it. "Gon, Killua. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We want to know whether you know anything about the case of the mysterious murder", said Gon.

"Mysterious murder? Ah, yes. About a leader of the police; killed without any trace of it's murderer", Kurapika remembered. "I believe you two are trying to solve this?" he continued.

"Yep. So do you know anything about the murderer?" asked Gon.

"Hmm... I know is that this person-", before Kurapika could continue, Killua interrupted.

"A female!" Killua said.

"A female? Well it looks like you've been investigating really hard.

"Many people are confused by her whether she's a demon or a girl", continued Kurapika.

"A demon?!" Killua asked frighten by it.

"Yes. Maybe you should check the internet?" he suggested. "You may use my laptop", Kurapika said.

"Arigato, Kurapika!" Gon thanked Kurapika.

"Gon, I'm going to call Leorio so that we won't have to walk again", said Killua.

Gon noded and quickly checked the internet for some info.

"Hey, Leorio. I and Gon have been wondering... Oic? No! Wait! Leorio-! Cut it out! Leorio! Listen to what I'm saying!"

"Eh... I think Killua's having a fight with Leorio..." said Gon.

"I-I agree with you, Gon", said Kurapika.

"Oi old hag! If you don't want to help is fine by me!" said Killua. The then put down the phone with force. He put his hands in his pocket and walk towards Gon.

"The money bags wasn't a help at all", said Killua.

"Don't worry, Killua! Looks like I've found something!" said Gon.

"Hmm...?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you find?" asked Killua.

"Here states that our target might already be dead. This info isn't complete though", said Gon. "But I'll do further searches".

"Killua?" asked Kurapika. "Why are you tracking this target down?".

"Don't ask me. Ask the leader", Killua replied in a boring tune.

"_Why are we doing this?"_

"_This is a though question..."_

"Because I want to understand why the target enjoys killing", Gon replied.

The room suddenly became quiet for a few seconds. Then there was a big 'bang'!

Gon, Killua and Kurapika were shocked. "Boss! She's still upstairs!" said Kurapika.

"And there's where the bang came from!" said Killua while pointing to the stairs.

The three of them ran up the stairs. And saw Miss Neon, Kurapika's boss, lying down. They saw a big hole at her room. "Boss! What happened?" Kurapika asked.

"S-someone... Budged in here and..." Miss Neon started crying.

"And what, boss?" Kurapika asked again.

"She... Stole my precious... Scarlet Eyes..." she replied. She didn't continue her sentence anymore because she was busy sobbing.

"_The Scarlet Eyes have been stolen...?!"_

"Even this target loves collecting body parts?" Gon asked.

"How...?!" Kurapika was almost speechless. "That trash! How dare she steal my eyes!" yelled Kurapika.

"I'm sorry... Kurapika... I didn't took good care of them..." Miss Neon started crying again.

"It's okay, Kurapika, Miss Neon. We'll catch this target! We promise!" promised Gon.

"_Wait! 'We'?! Gon I'm not promising this!"_

"What do you say, Killua?" Gon asked.

"Er... Sure. Whatever", said Killua.

"Then it's a promise!" said Gon to Miss Neon.

"_Oic?! I only said 'yes' to follow you. But I can't make a promise!"_

"Let's go, Killua!" said Gon. They both escaped through the window and started their search for the 'Strange Tail Girl'.

"Gon, I have a plan", said Killua.

"What is it?" asked Gon.

"We can hide near a shop that sells things that our target might steal. Then we track her down to a dead end", said Killua. "And kill her", he continued.

"Wait, Killua! Don't kill her yet", said Gon. "I want to understand her reasons why she lives, her plans and all..."

"Gon! It sounds like you're in love with her!" shouted Killua.

"E-eh? N-no! I'm only interested is all..." said Gon, while playing with his fingers.

"Well if you are, I'mma smack you in the head, strangle you till you snap out of it!" said Killua.

"_Killua is telling the truth... He dares to do that..."_

"W-well... Let's follow your plan... Just don't kill her yet..."

"But if she escapes I'm blaming you and smack you in the head"

That night...

"Killua it's already midnight. Can't we rest?" asked Gon.

"You're the one who wants to solve this!" whispered Killua. "Besides... My guts say she's coming", he continued with a smirk.

The time shows 1:30 a.m but still no sign of the target.

"See Killua...? Can't we do it tomorrow?" said Gon.

"Shht! Didn't you senced some aura here?" whispered Killua.

"Y-yeah.."

"She's here... Prepare yourself, Gon", warned Killua.

"Wah! It's so free tonight~"

"That's her-"

Killua shut Gon's mouth quickly. "Shht!"

"Eh? It feels like I'm not alone"

"_She can sense us...? Although she doesn't use Nen?"_

"Come out now, will ya? I'm bored. Lately not much humans are up in the night"

Killua and Gon's heart were moving fast. They were nervous if they were caught.

"Fine... I'll get you out!"

The target came out of the shadows and the two boys saw her true form.

"_Gak?! That's her true form?!"_

She then cast a spell and some buildings fell apart. Gon and Killua were about to get squashed.

"Killua! We haveta run!" yelled Gon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Suffer now or you'll regret about it!"

Killua pushed Gon away.

"Killua!" yelled Gon.

"Eh? You're still alive? How dare you not to face death from me!"

"K-Killua?" Gon almost made a tear. "You... How dare you kill my best friend?!" Gon yelled.

Their target made a furious face to Gon.

"Why would I care? I don't have any, and neither will you!"

"I'll use force on you! Doesn't matter if I kill you!" Gon yelled.

"You have no idea how death feels, kid. So I'm delivering it to you now!" she yelled. The target took out a small bag. She took something out. It was shining dust!

"_D-dust? Is this one of her skills that killed that police leader?!"_

The dust she had in her hand changed form. From harmless dust to a large amount of power. Her hand was shining brightly. Gon felt some aura from her.

"_Is this... Aura I feel? I thought she cast spells. Not Nen..."_

"_Is this her secret power...?"_

"Prepare to face your death, kid!"

"_I can't move. Although there's still some time remaining, I don't think I can dodge an attack with that much power!"_

Gon was terrified.

"_Am I really... Gonna die?"_

"Sorry, miss. But I don't care if this attack will kill you even if Gon says not to"

"_That voice... It's Killua!"_

The Strange Tail Girl did not have time to turn. Killua kicked her face as hard as he could. She fell down but she could still move. It seems Killua's kick only injured her face.

"Killua! You're alive!" said Gon.

"Baka! I'd never get killed by some idiotic building!" yelled Killua. "And why didn't you ran? I had to push you away to avoid you from death!" he continued.

Gon said nothing but hugged Killua instead.

"Gon! Get out of me! It's embarrassing!"

"Killua! I was worried!" said Gon, while trying to stand from crying.

"Gon you're acting like a little kid!" Killua yelled.

"Tsk. The two of you came here together, die together!"

"I'd die with Killua if I had to!" yelled Gon.

"Well this is getting excited"

Killua ran behind the target and got ready to shock her. Gon ran infront trying to guard her from running away from Killua's attack.

"_These kids are fast! How can they learn to balance their power in such an early age?!"_

"Killua, now!" shouted Gon.

Killua's hand was charged. It was ready to shock the target.

"Little brats!"

Suddenly the target teleported her somewhere else. Killua was facing Gon. He shut down the power he had in his hands to avoid shocking Gon.

"She's a tricky one!" said Killua.

"I know", replied Gon.

"You kids are bad at fighting!"

"Prepare to die now!"

She took out something from her small bag again. The items were as small as marbles.

"Gon! Those are dangerous! I heard those are some teleporters to the World of Death!" shouted Killua.

She threw to them. It was a headshot. Two portals suddenly appeared infront of them. They were getting sucked into them.


	6. Chapter 6

Their target made an evil laugh while watching them sucked into the whole.

"Gon! Do you have a long floss?" asked Killua.

"You want to floss your teeth now?! While we're being sucked to death?!" yelled Gon.

"Baka! Of course not! I'm trying to make an escape plan. Don't ruin it!" Killua yelled.

Gon threw a long floss to Killua. He connected it to his 50kg yo-yo.

"Killua what are you doing?" Gon asked.

"Getting us outta here", Killua replied as he threw his yo-yo to a pole. It wrapped itself to the pole. Killua pulled Gon's hand as he pulled both of them out of the portal.

"You darn brats!"

"Gon, I'm sorry if I killed her when I attack her", said Killua.

"I've changed my mind. It's fine by me", replied Gon.

Killua threw his yo-yo without Nen in it. When the target didn't felt the aura, Killua pushed 80% of his Nen in his yo-yo, while 20% to his legs for extra base area.

_Bang!_

It was a headshot!

"What was that?!" she said, rubbing her injured head.

"This is my favourite yo-yo when I was a kid. It weighs 50kg. Why do you look so defeated... By a yo-yo?" Killua said with a smirk.

"50kg?!" she asked with a surprised, trying to stand up. "How can a kid like YOU handle a 50kg toy?!"

"This is what I call yourself as a weakling!" Killua said.

With Killua distracting the target, Gon gave a great kick to her.

"Good job, Gon!" praised Killua.

"Tehee~" Gon smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly they heard the target coughing.

"_She isn't dead?!"_

"It's okay, Killua. We can tie her up now", said Gon. "She got knocked by your heavy yo-yo in the head, so she cant control her body right", he continued. "She's now defeated".

Killua tied the target tightly with one of his yo-yo's string.

"Like this, you wont be able to escape", said Killua. "The string of my yo-yo contains Nen. It wont be easily cut by a weakling like you", Killua said, giving her a scary face.

"Killua, lets take her without anyone noticing", said Gon.

"Whatever you say", Killua replied with a smile.

They were back in Gon's room.

"Mito-San!" yelled Gon from the stairs.

"What is it?" Mito replied.

"I'm doing some research with Killua. Please don't come up and disturb", Gon said.

"Why would I bother you during midnight?" Mito said while yawning.

"_Souka... I forgot it's already midnight... I feel so dumb..."_

"Oh yeah, I forgot", said Gon, scratching his head.

"Do get plenty of rest now, okay?" advised Mito to Gon.

Gon only nodded and ran back to his room.

"_Gon. Even in this time you're still up. Care about your health, Gon!"_

"Now you can ask her some questions, Gon. She is weak from fighting and she can't escape", said Killua.

"Thank you, Killua", thanked Gon. "Now miss..."

" 'Miss'? I'm not a human like you are", she said.

"Then what should we call you?" asked Gon.

"I have been called by many names. You will get confused", she replied.

Gon walked towards her slowly.

"_What's he gonna do to me? A punch? A slap? A hit?"_

She was worried of what'll Gon do to her. Killua was wondering about that too. But Gon's actions to her made both of them speechless. Instead of torturing her, he put his hand on her forehead.

_?!_

Killua noticed Gon was releasing his Nen. He was ready to do something to her.

"What are you doing to me...?" she asked.

"Don't worry. This skill doesn't hurt", Gon said while opening his eyes slowly. "I learnt this skill from Melody. By putting your hand on someone's forehead, I can see your past. Either dead or alive", explained Gon. "The side effect is only a small headache. Don't worry".

"She really thought you that?" Killua asked.

"While you were playing dodgeball with some of your friends she told me that to past the time", said Gon. "Stay put. I'm starting".

The wind started blowing hard in the room. It was giving Killua some of the night chills.

"_Wow it worked! Now let's see her past..."_

_Gon heard the sounds of laughter in her memories._

"_Is that her? When she was... Young?"_

_Gon saw the young, 12- year old her in the memory, running happily with her friends._


	7. Chapter 7

_The Strange Tail Girl's memories impressed Gon. He wanted to know more about her._

"_She looks so happy here. What made her wanted to kill?"_

"_Elizabeth! Catch!"_

"_I can't catch that high, Bryan!"_

_~Sounds of laughing children fills the air~_

"_Sorry! I just love playing it high!"_

"_Is that her childhood friend?"_

"_I'll go get it. It should be behind the bushes"_

"_Be careful, there's a deep abyss near there"_

"_I'll be fine. No one would possibly go there!"_

_The Strange Tail Girl, also known as Elizabeth, returned safely with her dirty clothes while holding the disk they were playing._

"_Elizabeth! That was my favourite disk!"_

"_Now now, she only went to get it back. The disk was dirty when it reached the forest"_

"_You know nothing, Bryan! That was my favourite toy!"_

"_You're making her cry!"_

_Both of the boys were fighting and started punching each other._

"_I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to make it dirty"_

_Both of them ignored her._

"_Elizabeth is innocent! You're the one who's hot-tempered!"_

"_Bryan you're a big brat!"_

_Bryan ran away through the bushes. While the other boy chased him down. Elizabeth ran after them._

"_Bryan went through here. Wait... That's where the deep abyss is!"_

_Elizabeth ran until she reached the abyss. She saw Bryan, who was still alive. "What a relief..."_

"_Jack... Take back what you've said!"_

"_It's both of your faults! Blame Elizabeth and yourself!"_

_The two boys fought near the abyss. It was too dangerous._

"_Bryan! Look out!"_

"_Hmm...?"_

_He was distracted by Elizabeth. Jack kicked him to the abyss._

"_Bryan!"_

_She ran towards the abyss. She started crying._

"_Jack... Why...?"_

"_Serves him right! Now's your turn!"_

_Elizabeth didn't face him. Her eyes were covered by her hair. Black aura was surrounded._

"_E-eh? W-what are you doing?"_

"_Bryan... Was my best friend..."_

_She gave no attention to Jack. She pushed him to the abyss. She has made her first kill. _

"_From now on... I don't care if I don't have any friends. Bryan has faith in me since we first met... I will kill anyone who hurts my heart. And my first victim will be... All the people that Jack cares! I don't care how long it lasts!"_

_She started killing after that incident. Until she was fourteen, she died from falling off her roof. Her spirit didn't floated up. It wasn't killed in peace. That's how she went to the Human World to get stuff and killed people there._

"Elizabeth is your name?" Gon asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was quiet at the moment.

"You looked into that memory?!" she yelled.

Gon gave a sad face to her.

"Elizabeth... I pity you to lose a friend like that", Gon said.

"Pity? Aren't you still angry that I killed millions of people?" she asked.

"You kill for a reason, don't you?"he asked.

"I kill because of hatred. You don't know how that feels", she replied.

"Actually, we know how that feels", said Killua. "A friend of ours only kills specific people because of hatred too".

"I'll let you go, Elizabeth", said Gon.

"Gon?! You nuts? She'll go back to killing!" yelled Killua.

"In one condition", Gon continued. "I will ask you questions and you'll have to answer them honestly. Don't go back to killing if we set you free".

"I don't have a choice"

They untied her carefully.

"Alright. Time to ask you questions", said Gon.

"Gon..." said Killua.

"Yeah?"

"Its already midnight. We should go to bed"

"Oh... Really? I didn't checked the time. Hehee..." Gon said while scratching his head. "Alright Elizabeth. We'll end here for now. Don't escape while we're asleep".

Elizabeth only looked away. Gon gave a small sigh.

"_How sad. I could never survive if Killua ended up like in her past"_

Gon shut his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, Gon woke up with a surprised. He found out that Killua's legs were on his head.

"Killua! How did you sleep last night?!" yelled Gon.

Killua didn't reply. He continued sleeping with a snore.

"_Hehee... I know a great trick!"_

Gon pulled the blanked as fast as he can and Killua fell to the floor. But it wasn't worth it. Killua is still in dreamland~

"_He's still not waking up?! What made him overslept?!"_

"Hehee~"

"Wait... That sounds like Killua-!"

Before Gon could finish his sentence, Killua appeared behind him and knocked Gon with a pillow.

_Bang!_

Now Gon is the one who fell down from the bed.

"Having a roommate sucks..." said Gon.

Killua gave a smirk. Then he looked around Gon's room. Something is missing.

"Gon... Where is Elizabeth?!" said Killua.

Gon realised she was missing too.

"That promise breaker!" Killua yelled.

"Let's check downstairs", suggested Gon.

Both boys nodded and ran downstairs. Killua ran to check the living room. Nope, she wasn't there. The store room? Nope. The toilet? Wow Killua is being a pervert. But no sign of her. Suddenly he realised Gon wasn't behind him.

"Gon?"

"I'm... Here..." said Gon while rubbing his back.

"What took you so long?" Killua asked.

"I fell down from the stairs... again..." replied Gon.

"Gon you are now a careless boy. I got proof" Killua said with a boring tone.

"Hehee... But, did you find her yet?" Gon asked.

"No sign of her" said Killua.

"You checked the backyard?" Gon asked.

Now Killua felt like an idiot boy.

"It's okay. Let's go now. She might go somewhere further!"


	9. Chapter 9

Gon and Killua ran to the backyard and found Eliabeth. She was holding a dead body of a human in her hand.

"Oi! You broke a promise!" yelled Killua.

"No I didn't", she replied while shaking her head.

"Look what's in your hand! A human's body! A dead one!" Killua yelled.

"I'm not blind. And I didn't broke any promises", she said. "Gon said once he's done asking me questions, I can leave. But when I leave, I am forbidden to kill. Is that correct?"

Both kids nodded their heads.

"But since you called it a day last night, you did not ask me a single question", she said. "That means I can kill until you start asking. Besides, I wasn't even free. I caught this person walking in your yard", she continued.

"_Tsk. She out smarted us. Gon should make a stronger deal if he wants her to stop killing people"_

Gon was silent for a while. He was half angry and half confused. Without wasting time, Elizabeth ate the human she has killed.

"Eww! How can you have the taste of your own kind in the past?!" Killua asked while feeling disgusted.

"I'm now a demon. My taste buds change", Elizabeth replied.

"Now finish your food and quickly come inside. I will ask you questions as soon as possible!" said Gon.

"_You're letting her eat the body...? Souka... Even if we tried taking it away, Elizabeth would have sensed it. Although we got the body, it's no use of explaining were it was from. She could be helpful of clearing bodies"_

"Come on Killua, let's have breakfast", said Gon. "Mito San won't be up till 8 am. So she wont find out that Elizabeth is here", Gon continued.

They both went inside and made their own breakfast. Gon had toast while Killua had eggs. Killua felt bored and thought of making another prank to Gon. While Gon wasn't looking, Killua got ready with an egg.

"_Now's the time to shoot"_

Killua threw the egg to Gon. This time, Killua was surprised. Gon actually caught his egg!

"Haha nice try, Killua. But it's my turn!"

"Eh?"

Gon threw a slice of bread with peanut butter to Killua's face. It was a headshot!

"Ahh! Peanut butter?! Aw this is sticky! Gon! I'll have my revenge!" yelled Killua.

Gon showed him his tongue as a silly reply. "Hehee..."

They stopped fooling around and ate their breakfast.

"Killua! We must hurry! It's almost 8!" said Gon.

"Run!"

They reached Gon's room and waited for Elizabeth. They waited for an hour but no sign of her.

"Gon, you sure she'll come? I feel that she's a suspicious person", said Killua.

"Oh you're finally here!" said Elizabeth, jumping down from Gon's closet.

"Oi! Why didn't you sit in the middle of the room?!" yelled Killua.

"Why didn't you searched me in your room first?" she asked.

"Okay okay stop fighting! I want to settle this quick", said Gon.

"Elizabeth, which family did you came from?" Gon asked.

"The Bathroy Family", she replied.

"_So her name is Elizabeth Bathroy?"_

"Who was the first person you trusted?"

"Bryan Kay"

"Why did you kill after that incident?"

"I kill to give Jack my feeling of losing a trust worthy friend"

"He was dead before you killed his family. Isn't it no use of it already?"

"Anger has overtaken me by that time. After several kills, it's became a habit"

"Do you only kill because of anger"

"That's the main reason"

"Where did you get most of your weapons?"

"Some are handmade and some I stole"

"How strong is your casting skills?"

"It's hard to predict that"

"Why did you return to the Human World?"

"To collect some things to kill"

"Why do you kill now?"

"My hobby"

"What will you do after you are satisfied with this?"

She didn't reply Gon's latest question.

"Actually I don't have a reason here. It only brings me memories of my old friend"

Gon was touched by her sentence.

Suddenly a small smile formed on her lips.

"So, can you tell me about your friend, Bryan?" Gon asked.

Elizabeth was surprised. No one liked her when she was small till now. This is the first time someone was interested in her past.

"Fine I will tell you", she said.

"And after your story, can I help you to rest in peace?" Gon asked.

Elizabeth and Killua's eyes were on Gon. They were surprised to hear Gon asked such question.


	10. Chapter 10

They all stared at Gon.

"_Looks like Gon forgived her and wants to help now"_

Elizabeth gave a small smile. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Fine. I'll tell you who Bryan really is", said Elizabeth. "Bryan... Was a good friend. Sometimes you just can't predict what he'll do", she said giving a small smile again.

"When I was 6, I ran away from home. My parents usually don't care where I go. As long as I return by 10. If even one second pass, I'll get beaten. Bryan was the first person to find me. I was hiding in a cave near a forest. He gave his hand and got me out from there".

"We were friends for six years till that incident that Gon saw", she said.

"What happened then?" Killua asked. He somehow got attracted to the story.

"We were playing together with another friend. We used his disk to play catch. Suddenly the toy fell into some bushes. He blamed me for making it dirty. So he yelled at me. Bryan tried to help me by saying that I'm innocent", she continued.

"What an idiotic friend you had", said Killua.

"You can never last a day with him", Elizabeth said while facing the other way.

"Then what happened next?" Killua asked.

Elizabeth faced the two boys and continued her story. "The idiot boy chased Bryan to the dangerous abyss nearby. He pushed Bryan down and died. I couldn't stand the feeling of anger and pushed him down as well".

Killua looked down. Feeling pitiful to her.

"No need to have feelings for me. I'm born to kill ever since then", she interrupted.

"So, he was your good friend?" Killua asked.

She only nodded. Gon saw in her eyes that she can't forget that memory. Forever!

"Elizabeth! What do I have to do to help you to rest in peace again?" Gon asked. "It's not like I'm chasing you away but, I wanna help you. It's hard to say it..."

"Fine. But if you want to help me, you'll end up in danger. Would you pay the price?" Elizabeth asked while crossing her arms.

Gon nodded. Killua joined him. Suddenly Killua felt like helping her too.

"Well, I'm not responsible for your safety", she said.

"We can take care of ourselves. All we want is help you", Killua said, while standing up from his seat.

Gon turned to Killua. _"You'll help too, Killua? Yes. Then I'm not alone"_

"State it and we'll help", Gon said, while standing up with Killua.

"Then it's settled", she said while standing up, too. "Foloow my instructions if you want to help!"

"Osu!" said Gon and Killua.

"_These kids are... Like Bryan... The feeling of helping others..."_

"I came here to gather some stuff to make a portal to the dead. I knew that I'm registered to enter hell. But I want to join Bryan. If you kids can help me make one, I'll rest in peace. Got it?" she said.

"Got it!" said Gon.

"Where's our first destination?"

"The jewellery store", she said.

"Wait... We're stealing?!" Killua asked.

"Well you boys DID wanted to help. Or you want to cut off the deal?" she asked.

"I'm not cutting the deal. I want to help you to reach heaven!" Gon said.

"Then trust me on this. If we don't get caught, you boys still have your good name", she said.

"But how about saving money to buy it?" Killua asked.

"Saving money takes a long time. And I can only be here temporarily. If I stay here too long, I'll be erased and I'll be burnt. That's why I don't want to waste time", she said.

"Fine..." said Killua.

"Now since it's day time, it's not a good time to rob yet. So let's collect the other things to make the portal", she said.

"Gon I need you to collect a white bird's feather. Killua, you go get some black soil", she continued.

Gon and Killua were ready to help Elizabeth Bathroy to return to the skies and be with Bryan.

"_Will this work? It'll take time to do this. What if this fails?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth was worried that she wouldn't make it in time. Gon saw her worried face and said, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. We'll make sure you return to him before you are erased!"

Elizabeth was shocked.

"_This kid... Is just like Bryan... Or maybe is he the Bryan afterlife? Nah, maybe not. Bryan will always use his same words"._

_Elizabeth remembered the words Bryan used to say to her when they were alive._

"_If anyone pushes us down, we'll get back up again!"_

"_One is strong but two is better"_

"_Make the day step by step"_

"_Friendship is strong! I'm glad to have my first friend, which is you, Elizabeth!"_

She closed her eyes slowly. Gon knew she was feeling a bit better trying to think positive.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Be gone and get those stuff!"

Both kids nodded and ran away to get the stuff she asked.

While they were on their quest, Elizabeth sat down under a shady tree. She was trying to recall her past on what else happened on that day she met Bryan. Those sweet memories when she was a kid, then ruined by someone.

"I bet hell already send some devils to catch me", she said to herself. "That's why time is precious now", she continued while making her nails sharp. "The devils are spirits that can't be injured. But since I'm a spirit, too, maybe I can touch them".

Elizabeth gave a sigh. She was worried about those devils now. "Whatever it is, I have to keep those boys alive to help me with the portal", she said to herself. Suddenly she started blushing. "I-it's not like I need them... But they're the only calm ones who can find ingredients to make this". "This is going to be hard. While making this, I should discover who that Gon kid really is".

She stood up and gathered some twigs and vines. She started making a mini satellite using nature items. By then, Gon and Killua came back with the feather and soil. Elizabeth put the items a side for a while.

"We'll leave these stuff here for a while. Now it's sunset. We should get ready to get the jewellery", she said.

Gon and Killua make a gulp. They were about to make their first steal.

"Don't look surprised. We planned it this morning", she yelled.

That night, Elizabeth, Gon and Killua were hiding behind a building near the jewellery store.

"Guards on duty again", whispered Gon.

"I have an idea!" whispered Elizabeth.

She took out her small bag. Gon and Killua wondered what Elizabeth was going to pull out next. Elizabeth took out a glass bottle. Inside was shiny and the potion smells like perfume.

"Drink this, you two", she said.

"What is this?" Killua asked.

"This can hide your Nen aura 100%. Although you are going to release your Nen for an attack, no one will feel the aura", she said.

"Wah! Things like this exist in the skies?" Gon asked quietly. Elizabeth gave a 'no' reply to him with her finger.

"I made it myself with some ingredients, silly. This doesn't exist", she said.

Gon and Killua were amazed.

"Now hurry up and drink!" she said.

Both kids nodded and drank it. It tasted sweet.

"Yum~"

"Now your aura is completely 0%. No one will notice you", she said.

"What about you?" Gon asked.

"I don't need to drink it", she said. "I made a link to connect my body for no one to feel my aura. I did it a long time ago", she said.

"_S-sugoi... This lady is amazing"_

"Now Gon, I'll turn this rock invisible. You put 30% of your Nen aura in it and throw it in front of the guard, Can you do that?" Elizabeth asked Gon.

"I can definitely do that!" he said with confidence.

She made a rock invisible and hand it over to Gon. He threw it. The guard sensed the aura. He woke up from his seat and took out his flashlight to investigate.

"Nice throw. Now's our chance to get inside", she whispered. They ran quietly into the shop and locked the door. They took some gems quickly and ran away to their hideout.

The boys taunted of exhaustion. But Elizabeth was busy examinating the gems they stole. She only gave a bow showing her gratitude and ignored them.

_Why this girl doesn't know how hard escaping from that!_

_-Killua _


	12. Chapter 12

_Before I start this chapter, I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus. Laptop broke down and just got it repaired. I couldn't write this note in chapter 11 because it was saved before my laptop broke down. And hope you guys forgive me if this story is a little screwed up. I forgot the script, but I'm re-writing it. So, enjoy!_

The clock showed 12 am. The two boys were fast asleep after their escape. Elizabeth was still examinating the gems they stole.

"_Interesting... These gems have enough power to make 'it' "_

The next morning was a new day. The day to start building the 'thing' Elizabeth was talking about to help her to return to the skies with her beloved. Gon and Killua were wide awake.

"Gon, can you hurry up a bit?" ordered Elizabeth.

"I'm hurrying. Why are we packing our things anyway?" the boy with spiky hair asked.

"We're going to live in the woods for the process of making the 'thing'!" she replied.

"But... Why?" he asked again.

"So we wont be disturbed, of course!"

That time, Killua returned to the room where Elizabeth and Gon were.

"I already asked Mito-San about this 'camping trip' and she says its okay as long as we contact her once a day", Killua said while shutting the door. Elizabeth was delighted to hear that.

Elizabeth looked at the time. It showed 8 am. There's still time to make the 'thing'. Without wasting precious time, she pulled the two boys' wrist and opened the window. Suddenly, devil wings grew at her back. She gave a sign saying that she'll explain everything later because there's no time to lose. She went out the window and flew up high in the sky, while holding the boys' wrists. She flew them high till the clouds; a place where no one will spot them. Elizabeth has her own special skills to locate places she will go, which is an advantage.

After an hour flight, they returned to the green, grassy land. Gon looked around the area. They were in a forest, far away indeed. Killua didn't mind where they were nor how long was the flight, as long as he was lucky enough of not getting sky sick again.

"Now, let's start building the 'thing', shall we?" Elizabeth said while clapping her hands twice. Killua nodded but he still has questions in his mind about this strange tail girl.

"Elizabeth, what do you mean by 'thing'?"

"It's actually a device that'll help me return to the skies", she replied while checking the things in her bag, hoping to not lose anything important.

"Souka na..." said Gon. In his head, had another question he wishes to know; but he doesn't want to ask her. _When will she return? Although it's only been a few days, but every moment with her is a brand new adventure. _

"Gon, something bothering you?" she asked.

"E-eh? Nothing, Elizabeth..." he made a little lie.

"Then stop day dreaming and do some work here", she said. By the looks of it, Elizabeth and Killua already started their work. And they're only waiting for Gon to stop staring at the mountains. "Sorry for leaving you guys to do the work", he apologized. Killua gave a weird stare. He knew something was on Gon's head. He decided to ask him later, when they're a bit further away from Elizabeth. It's like a male-to-male conversation.

After spending for about five hours, they managed to make a mini controller for the device. Elizabeth was happy on how they've managed to complete a controller in just a day. This was going to be sooner than she'd thought. She gave a big smile to the two boys. Gon replied her with another smile, but he faced away and the smile turned into a frown. Killua had his eyes on Gon. He cant stand seeing his buddy having problems. If this wasn't gonna settle soon, he'd already start punching Gon's face. Killua gave Gon an eye contact meaning that he wants a private talk. Gon nodded slowly and asked Elizabeth to have a small and private conversation with Killua deeper in the forest. Elizabeth agave a nod and started to make a cosy campfire.

While Gon and Killua were walking deeper in the forest, Killua asked him whether Gon was alright.

"Killua, something's been bugging me... Something, no, a feeling that you might not have in yourself", he said. "Speak it up. I'm ready to listen", said Killua. "Sinced we've done alot with Elizabeth, that means she'll leave soon right?" asked Gon.

"Yeah, seems like that", Killua replied.

"Well, with everything we did with her... I think I'm going to miss her", Gon said.

Killua gave a small sigh and stopped walking. He faced Gon and patted his shoulder. "Gon, she's a dead person in the human world. She may be a friend now, but you need to train yourself to accept people who are going to leave soon", advised Killua. "Did I ever told you that it was one of the main things on being a hunter?"

Gon understood what Killua was trying to say. He gave a small smile as a reply that he understood. Finally Killua's heart was at peace, to see Gon smiling again.

3 seconds later...

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS I HAD WHEN I SAW YOUR SAD FACE LIKE THAT?!" Killua shouted while strangling Gon.

"W-wait Killua! You didn't have to c-care though!" said Gon while trying to free himself. "HOW CAN I NOT?! I'M USED TO SEE YOUR SMILE. BUT THIS TIME YOU WERE MOODY AND ALL... DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S TROUBLESOME?!" Killua continued to shout. Gon finally escaped from Killua, and ran back to Elizabeth. "OI GON! DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi readers! FYI, I'm trying to end the story soon. So sorry if the story is in a little rush. It's because I have an idea for another story. So this story will end soon._

Gon ran as fast as he could to get away from Killua. He headed to Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around and saw the two boys chasing each other. She gave a small chuckle seeing the hilarious boys.

"Elizabeth San! Help me!" yelled Gon.

"No, don't ever help him! He's dead, from ME!" Killua yelled.

Elizabeth laughed away. Soon, she stood up and gave them a big slap.

"Ouch!" said the two boys in pain.

"Now now. No more playing the fool. Go to bed now to continue our day tomorrow!" she said. The two boys didn't reply a word. They took their blankets and went to bed. But Elizabeth wasn't sleeping. She stared at the campfire as she thought of a plan to perish the small devils that'll soon chase after her. While the boys take a rest, she prepared some weapons to perish the small devils. She'll need all the help she can get from Gon and Killua on this. She gave a small sigh. All of this hard work could be a waste if she fails.

_Every second is precious. I can't afford to lose this time!_

_Ever since she was young, before she died, she always had competition with time. Its just too fast. She always run, but can never escape. Soon, she found that time had stop, the time when her eyes met a boy. A kind hearted one too. A boy with hazel coloured eyes with blonde hair. And two years older than her. A boy named Bryan. Time felt like it wasn't important anymore. _

_Yes, sweet memories~_

_Time has changed. It does not reverse._

The next morning, Gon and Killua were energetic. They went to see Elizabeth how things were going. Elizabeth wasn't on her usual mood.

"Elizabeth San? Are you okay?" Gon asked.

Elizabeth was startled. "Oh Gon, Killua. You're awake..." she said softly.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Gon asked again.

Elizabeth shook her head and stood up. She told them to quickly continue with their job on making the portal for her to go to heavens. Gon and Killua didn't know what's wrong with her. But they'll find out soon. They resume on making the portal. And after three hours, they were done! Elizabeth had a bit joy in herself. While Gon was a bit sad of her leaving. She looked at Gon and Killua. She was crying.

"Gon... Killua..." she said while sobbing. "Thank you for helping me from the start till now", she continued. "I don't believe we can ever meet again. Never. So I hope...-".

"You don't have to cry, Elizabeth. We know its time for departure", said Gon. Soon, Gon started crying.

"Oi, Gon! Now you're crying!" said Killua.

"Killua, the feeling of leaving someone is too strong for me to handle!" said Gon while sobbing. Soon Killua's eyes were watery. But no tear dropped. He doesn't want to join the crying scene. Elizabeth couldn't say anymore. She hugged the two boys tightly.

Killua had made his first tear.

"S-see Killua? Not even you can handle it!"

"Now now... We... Shouldn't cry on something simple like this", comforted Elizabeth. She let go of the boys who helped her throughout the journey. Gon then wiped of Elizabeth tears.

"Elizabeth I'll always remember you", he said. Elizabeth's eyes were wide open. That line sounds familiar.

"_Elizabeth I'll always remember you"_

_She finally remembered. That was the scene from her childhood. It was a day before her best friend, her only friend's death. So much memories were locked up tight, till she met the two boys who unlocked it and sent them free. Is Gon really Bryan's afterlife person?_

Elizabeth smiled at the boys before she opened the portal. Soon, the boys will never see the girl Elizabeth Bathroy ever again. The case of the murder from the Strange Tail Girl will come to the end.

"I'm sorry for troubling you guys", she said. The boys waved their hands to her before she made her step into the portal. Elizabeth walked slowly towards the portal, but then she suddenly stopped. She felt that something was not right. Gon and Killua wondered why she'd stop. Then, a few 'myic myic' sounds were heard by Gon, Killua and Elizabeth. Then, small devils appeared between the forest trees.

_They're here... Finally here... Was I too late...?_

The small devils attacked the three. Elizabeth threw the weapons she made last night to Gon and Killua.

"Gon, Killua! Use these to stop them!" she yelled.

Without wasting a single second, they activated the weapons and attacked back the devils. Elizabeth closed the portal so that none of the devils enter heavens.

The fight took about half an hour. But no one had their victory yet. Suddenly one of the devils made a secret attack. It ran towards Gon and Killua, who were distracted by the other small devils. Elizabeth saw that attack. She pushed the boys away and got stabbed by the sword.

Gon and Killua were speechless.


End file.
